Chuckie Finster
Charles Chuckie Crandall Finster is one of the main character from Rugrats and All Grown Up!. In Rugrats (1991-2004) One of the original five main characters introduced in Rugrats Chuckie has uncontrollable orange hair glasses and bucked teeth and is left handed as revealed in Chuckie's a Lefty (first US tx: Feburury 19 1999). Chuckie commonly wears a sky blue shirt with Saturn on it blue square glasses green shorts and red shoes with untied shoelaces. He is scared easily and at the suggestion that he and the other babies should do something or somewhere he will always say Maybe this isn't a good idea. All the same he is still friends with Tommy and the DeVille Twins. Among his fears are adventures clowns and the guy on the oatmeal box with the scary hat (a parody of Quaker Oats). He is loyal and often brave facing his fears (albeit briefly) to come through his friends whenever there's a problem Chuckie's there to help his friends get through it emotionally. Chuckie doesn't really like misbehaving but his friends often get him into trouble. He is very close to his father Chas and is usually the main target of Angelica's bullying. Chuckie is the only character who does not not come from a two-parent house hold (prior to Rugrats in Paris). This however was not an original idea for Chuckie as seen in the episode where he first appears and talks about his mother (it is mentioned by Stu in the episode Real or Robots that Chuckie's mom and dad will pick him up in the morning). Also in the episode Chuckie vs. the Potty Chuckie refers to when his mom puts him in the bottle. Then states how not even his mom can put him on the potty. In the Rugrats Mother's Day episode it's revealed that Chuckie's mom Melinda died from an unnamed illness a few months after he was born. In the episode it is apparent that he does not remember his mother while in the previous episodes he had made scant references to things to she said to him. However in the second episode of Rugrats Barbeque Story while Tommy's father Stu starts to to video tape everyone he comes across a woman with Chuckie's father Chas who very much resembles Chuckie and his father. It was never confirmed that this is Chuckie's mother but by the resemblance you could make that inference. Though like the other babies he cannot communicate with adults (except Angelica and Susie) since Rugrats in Paris he has been able to say NO which the adults can hear. He has congestion probelms. Since Chuckie vs. the Potty Chuckie has been the only one of the original four Rugrats that he has been potty-trained. In the Rugrats films *'The Rugrats Movie' Chuckie (as The King) is in a truck with the other Rugrats and he keeps bouncing in the air back and fourth and he says I don't know if i should throw up or throw down. He doesn't get saved by Tommy (as The Prince) when he falls into the water because Tommy doesn't want Dil to drown. He gets his glasses stolen by the monkeys and he accidentally steps on them a little bit when he finds them. *'Rugrats in Paris: The Movie' Chuckie is the main character with a bigger role and hero something that had rarely happened before in the series. His heroism is shown when he leads the babies on the giant Reptar to the church to stop Coco from marrying his father Chas. He carries a teddy bear named Wawa that his late mother made for him. Wawa is Chuckie's security blanket attachment or travel companion like Angelica and her doll Cythia. *'Rugrats Go Wild!' In All Grown Up! (2003-2008) Since he got older Chuckie has been wearing braces for his teeth (which he expected to be for 2.5 years according to Chuckie's statement in the episode Susie Sings the Blues in All Grown Up!). He still considers Tommy his best friend. One difference is that he is not as close to his dad as he used to be (as seen in the episode Saving Cynthia) in All Growed Up! He wrote Samantha on his book cover with his right hand in class while talking to Tommy even though he's officially left-handed. Notable storylines for Chuckie have included his crush on Nicole Boscarelli dropped after the first season (as seen in the episode Chuckie's in Love and It's Cupid Stupid) first US txs: December 6 2003 and Feburury 14 2004) partening with Angelica on a social-studies project (As comminser election gainst an imaginary friend inexplicably dropped without even mentioning the final result (As seen in the episode Izzy or Isn't He first US tx: November 27 2004) and dragging in what looked like a trashed Christmas tree (As seen in the episode The Finster Who Stole Christmas first US tx: December 7 2004) Also in the episodes All Growed Up! and Susie Sings the Blues it is mentioned that he had a crush on Angelica Pickles's friend Samantha Shane. He is also the president of the audio-visual club at school as seen in the episode It's Karma Dude!. Voice actors *Christine Cavanaugh (1991-2001) *Nancy Cartwright (2002-2008)﻿